Half A Crown?
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Zambanza and Jewel mess with some potions that make the King half invisible, they are upset about their mistake. Can King Lauhin reassure them and calm them down? Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them. :)


**Another wonderful story by guestsurprise, who owns Zambanza, Jewel, Adulato, Kumi, Lauhin, and Queen Bliss. :)**

**Mythology belongs to its respective owners. :)**

* * *

**Half A Crown?**

"Now you've done it!" Zambanza panicked, now looking around the area in a frustrated state.

"I didn't mean to do it!" Jewel said. Her twin was with Adulato and Kumi for more training.

Zambanza watched in horror as Lauhin was walking around and the problem was that his upper half was invisible! Zambanza and Jewel had been practicing their magic and when they made a potion, they accidentally spilled the entire bottle in the room. Lauhin jumped in front of his sons to make sure the potion wasn't dangerous but that was the effect of the potion.

"We're dead meat! I told you to wait before messing with that stuff," Zambanza said sadly, now hanging her head in defeat.

"I'm sorry. I should have waited before picking up the bottle," Jewel said sadly. Zambanza turned to her and gave her a small smile.

"It's okay. I know you didn't mean it. But now we're in deep trouble! We have half a king walking around here and he's gonna kill us! I know it!" Zambanza panicked.

"And what makes you say that?" A deep voice soothed from behind them. Both girls became super still and sweat began to pour down their faces. As they slowly turned, they saw Lauhin from the waist down, but the rest was invisible!

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Jewel said, now turning and running off. She wasn't scared of him…she was afraid of the consequences.

"Jewel! Jewel, wait a moment!" he called after her, but the young Lauhinian was all the way down the hallway. He then looked down at Zambanza who looked absolutely petrified. "Now, Zambanza…remain calm."

But she said nothing; she just slowly began to back away. As she backed up, Lauhin walked towards her. But as she quickened the pace, so did he!

"Young child, hold still. I understand this was an accident, but you still needed to be more careful. You all could have been hurt," he said calmly. But as she backed up, she bumped into Queen Bliss, who giggled as she placed her hand on her shoulders.

"I must say this is a new look for you, my love," Queen Bliss chuckled.

"Bliss, you tease. You know this is no time for playful jokes, my love," he chuckled.

"And why not? I must say I love the view," Queen Bliss giggled, now staring at her husband's strong and muscular legs.

"My dear! Not in front of the young one here," Lauhin laughed lightly. He then began to walk forward, but Zambanza let out a short shout and turned to run. Sighing, he turned to Bliss. "My love, I don't want to do this, but those two will need to be disciplined for using dangerous potions."

"I agree…but…try not to frighten them too much," Bliss added gently.

"Not to worry…I will take care of this," Lauhin replied, now bounding off after the two girls.

* * *

_After a few hours…_

Lauhin's abs were now showing and the two were standing before his throne. They saw that the lower part of his arms were visible too and they were on his waist.

"You two are not allowed in the lab for one week without supervision," he said sternly. Both girls nodded. "And furthermore…do not mix potions without asking someone first. Am I understood?"

"Yes, Your Highness," both said sadly. Lauhin then walked forward a bit, but both jumped back in shock.

"Come now…you both have no need to fear me." He said gently.

"We're not scared," Jewel said, her voice shaking.

"I see. Then you won't mind coming over here first, Jewel," he crooned, now beckoning to her with one finger.

Jewel shakily walked forward and Lauhin pounced at her and grabbed her by the waist. "GOTCHA!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKK!" She squealed, now trying to get free.

"Calm down, now just calm down. Shhh, shhhh…easy, little one," he crooned. And within a moment, Jewel could feel his tongue grooming her ears. She then began giggling as the king gently licked her neck and ears, effectively grooming her.

"S-Stop it! Stop!" She giggled.

"Perhaps I will after you calm down," he chuckled, now his whole upper chest was visible. Zambanza watched as the potion was wearing off and breathed a sigh of relief. But as she turned to leave, she saw the doors close automatically! "Zambanza~"

She froze as she heard him sing song her name. She then heard a deep chuckle behind her as she saw Jewel scamper by her.

"It's your turn now!" Jewel giggled, now nuzzling her playfully and then taking off out of the door. Zambanza tried to follow but gasped as she felt something lasso around her chest and begin to pull her towards something behind her! And she knew who!

"Come here," Lauhin laughed, now pulling the small clown to him with his tail. Zambanza now saw that half of his face was visible and she gasped as she saw his sharp teeth grin into a devious smile. "You are not going anywhere."

"Let me go!" She begged, now trying to break free of his tail.

"Surely that is a joke, my dear. I know that you both were unnerved by making a mistake, but I had to do that. You both could have been hurt," he said, now reeling her towards him.

"I understand that, I promise. I know we were wrong for messing with too many potions," Zambanza said, now feeling him place her on his lap as he was now completely visible.

"Perfect. Now then, let's begin your grooming," he smiled, now licking her ears gently.

"EEEEEEEEEEEK! No! I'm not a Lauhinian!" She said, now stifling a giggle.

"Perhaps not, but you are close enough. Now relax," the king chuckled, now pinning her to his chest as he continued to lick her ears and neck. Zambanza tried to squirm free, but it was no use. Lauhin had her and he wasn't giving her any room to run away!

After a moment, he hummed in approval as she gave up and let him groom her.

"My dear…grooming is not meant to always tickle. It is a sign of trust and harmony. I am grooming you because I don't want you to fear me. I forgive you for your mistake, but I also want you to trust me," Lauhin said, still grooming her.

"B-But…," she started, but gasped as he licked near her shoulder.

"No buts, my dear. I am not finished grooming you," he chuckled, now placing his arms around her waist. After a few moments, Zambanza almost began to nod off. For some reason, this felt very good. Once he was done, he turned her to face him and he called Jewel back inside.

As he placed Jewel on his lap as well, he gave them fatherly looks.

"Now then…what have we learned today?" he asked, arching an eyebrow.

"That potions can be dangerous. We are so sorry," Jewel said.

"Yes, we are sorry. And we will be more careful," Zambanza said honestly. Lauhin smiled, now pulling the girls into a warm hug.

"And that is good enough for me. Now go and enjoy the day; I will see you all later," he said, now letting them down. But before they left, Jewel gasped as she saw Zambanza walk up behind Lauhin, who had turned for a moment. She then playfully tugged his tail, making him look at her over his shoulder!

"You have done it, little one," he said in a playful dark tone. And with that, both girls took off as the king gently took off his crown and ran on all fours after them. Life was never dull with Lauhin!

* * *

**guestsurprise's words: Hope you all enjoyed this! Now you see where the brothers have gotten some of their devious habits; the king himself!**

**To guestsurprise: The king is definitely devious. :)**

**To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
